


A soft hush

by Eira_ho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eira_ho/pseuds/Eira_ho
Summary: Let's not talk about it
Kudos: 2





	A soft hush

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thought that crossed my mind and wanted to preserve it

Let's talk about love

About how it's everything, anything and nothing

Let's talk about love

About how it's here there and nowhere

Let's talk about love

The one that heals

The one that breaks

The one that makes people laugh and cry in pain

Let's not talk about love

But why is it so consuming

It's all we have and we have nothing

Let's not talk about love

It's existence

It's power

It's cruelty

Let's not talk about it anymore

For I hate that I love as much as I hate to hate

Let's not talk about that

But all our thoughts revolves around Love

The I loved

The I love

The I want to love

The I will love

I will always love

I regretted loving

Love is fickle as much as it's eternal

So let's not talk about love

For we may experience it truly once it becomes a taboo

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this


End file.
